


First Heat

by cassie_p



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Alpha Nathan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omega Peter, Sibling Incest, attempted parent-child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_p/pseuds/cassie_p
Summary: Peter’s heat starts on a Tuesday, two months after his thirteenth birthday.
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexurcool26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexurcool26/gifts).



> For Ely, because I decided he needed to read more a/b/o and I needed to write some. 
> 
> See end notes for details about trigger warnings.

Peter’s heat starts on a Tuesday, two months after his thirteenth birthday. Like most things Peter does, this is precisely average, a perfectly unremarkable age to have his first real heat. When Nathan popped his first knot, he was eleven - an early bloomer. Their father didn’t stop smiling for weeks, so proud of his little man for following in Dad’s footsteps and presenting early. Not surprising; their mother presented as an alpha at twelve. It was Nathan’s destiny. 

Peter’s birthdays since age ten had been regarded with expectant exasperation, as everyone waited for the morning he would come running to announce his presentation. He has known for ages that he was an omega, but had not found the courage to announce it to them. 

Unfortunately, his body decided to announce it for him. He had felt feverish since Saturday evening, and had been curled up in bed with cold medicine, tissues, and hot tea. He felt the change in his body when the pheromones started permeating from his scent glands; his temperature rose so high his skin was on fire, and sweat poured from his temples and drenched his face and chest. 

The door to his bedroom is shut but his father had never allowed him to install a lock. Said he could only have one once his knot popped, presumably meant it as some sort of incentive to convince his body to mature and present. 

Peter hears the heavy plods of his father’s footsteps ascending the stairs closest to his room, and dread pools in his lower abdomen through the foggy haze of his heat. 

His bedroom door flies open, slamming into the wall with a concerning crack. He tries, weakly, to shove himself to a sitting position but his arms feel like cooked noodles and his legs aren’t cooperating at all. He pries his eyelids apart to see his father standing in the doorway, with his hands clenched into fists, breathing hard and audibly. Peter braces himself for the screaming, the beating he assumes must be coming. The shame he is bringing on his father for being an omega son to two alpha parents. 

His father steps forward, but he is moving with a taut tension Peter has never seen before, like each step is measured and controlled. He risks a glance at his father’s face - the man’s pupils have overtaken his irises, and he is panting through an open mouth. If Peter didn’t know any better, he would guess his father was not angry, but… aroused. 

Peter scrambles to get his back against the headboard, put his feet between his body and his father. His father is at the edge of his bed now, still panting wordlessly as Peter’s breath pitches into panicked sobs.

“Dad,  _ stop _ ,” he says. Maybe his father is overwhelmed by the scent, doesn’t realize who Peter is through the alpha instincts. 

Instead, his voice jolts his father into action. His father is suddenly ripping the blankets off the bed, grabbing at Peter’s ankles as he starts kicking at his father’s hands.

“Oh my sweet boy,” his father groans, a low rasp that sends chills up Peter’s spine. He almost misses the times his father called him a rotten, worthless cunt with a fist to his ribcage - he was accustomed to that kind of violence. This sensual violence, gentle with the undercurrent of desire, was more terrifying than he could ever have imagined. 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Peter screams, aiming his kicks at his father’s face and chest and throat. His father dodges his feet for the most part, and only laughs - a soft rumble deep in his chest - when kicks to his shoulder connect. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you, darling boy. Your wet, tight cunt around me. I’ll breed you until the day I die. This house will be full of my children and grandchildren and you will carry them all.” His father’s hands grasped his ankles and tightened into a vise grip, so tight Peter felt his bones squeak against each other. 

His screams stopped being words and became primal cries for help. He knew his mother was out at a function, but Nathan had to be somewhere in the house, he had to be. Nathan always came to help when Father was being violent, this  _ cannot  _ be the one time Nathan fails him. 

“Peter, take off your pants so I can knot you,” his father orders, and Peter can feel every cell in his body straining to obey the alpha command. He doesn’t have the power to fight anymore. His whole body goes fully limp. His father gets his fingers in the cuff of his pajama pants and starts to tug them off from the bottom. Peter tries to drift away, think about anything but this moment, but he can’t focus on anything but his fear, his paralysis, his dread. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” 

Nathan is standing in the doorway, his whole body trembling. He’s holding the baseball bat from when he was in Little League ten years prior. 

Their father scoffs. “Are you challenging my right to knot my son? It is my prerogative who my son belongs to, and that includes keeping him.”

Nathan raises the bat to a swinging position. “He doesn’t belong to anyone, you knothead piece of shit. I will not hesitate to bash your brains in if you do not let him the fuck go.”

Tears cascade down Peter’s face. He’s so soaked from sweat it barely feels any different. A bubble of hope that Nathan will save him emerges in his gut. His beautiful big brother who always cares for him and keeps him safe. Peter wants Nathan’s hands on his ankles, on his wrists, stroking his back and his cunt. He isn’t wet yet, is probably hours away from being properly slicked, but he can imagine it so clearly he can taste Nathan’s sweat. 

His father’s hands suddenly vacate his ankles and Peter jolts back into his body. Nathan swung the baseball bat into their father’s knees, and the man is on the floor groaning in pain. “Nathan,” their father bellows. “I will gut you like the slimy fish you are.”

“Pete, come on.” Nathan is at his side, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and trying to pull him to his feet. 

“Can’t walk,” Peter rasps, sinking into Nathan’s touch. Nathan smells like oranges, cinnamon, and woodsmoke. 

Nathan puts an arm under Peter’s knees and pulls him against his chest. “I need to get you out of here.”

“I will find you wherever you go. I can follow Peter’s unmated scent anywhere and I will make him  _ mine _ .” Their father is still struggling to bend his knees and get himself back on his feet. 

“Your bedroom has a lock,” Peter whispers into Nathan’s neck. He wants to lick the sweat pooling in the hollow of Nathan’s clavicle. Nathan presses the briefest kiss to Peter’s forehead, and Peter’s body tingles down to his toes. 

Nathan puts him back down on the bed, and Peter’s whole body shivers from the cold. He needs Nathan to touch him so badly he might throw up. Peter’s eyes fall shut until he hears a  _ thud _ . Then they fly back open to see Nathan drop the baseball bat to the floor, next to their father’s limp body. Peter holds his breath until he sees his father’s chest rise and fall. 

Nathan picks him back up and starts power-walking. Peter has to shut his eyes to hide the blur of his environment swirling around him. It’s possible the nausea is from more than just desire for his brother. 

A door slams behind him, and Peter is deposited onto Nathan’s quilted comforter. Nathan’s warmth and smell are gone, and Peter whimpers before he can stop himself. He hears a lock click and suddenly hands are on his forehead, pushing his damp forelock back. Peter arches into the touch and relishes the return of Nathan’s scent, soothing his aches and fears. 

“Nathan,” he whimpers, begging his brother to touch him more. 

Nathan seems to understand, because he kisses Peter’s forehead again and again, running his hands through Peter’s hair and down his arm, whispering “It’s okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay,” until the sounds stop forming words in Peter’s mind. 

The fever starts eclipsing everything else, until Peter can feel only fire lancing through his skin. 

“Nathan, I need you,” he finally stammers out, choking on his own tongue. 

“Anything, Pete, just tell me.” 

His brother’s eyes are so blue, so caring. His pupils are slightly larger than normal, but there is no sign of their father’s animalistic viciousness. Just love and trust and concern. 

“Knot me, Nathan,” Peter says, with a sudden rush of confidence. 

Nathan physically steps backward, removing his hands from Peter entirely. Their loss is like Peter’s soul is ripped out of him, and he is untethered, floating in boiling lava alone. 

“Pete, I can’t do that, it’s not right. You’re just saying that because I’m the only alpha nearby.” Nathan is breathing faster. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut as a vice clenches in his lower abdomen. “Nathan, Dad was the first alpha near me and I told him to get the fuck away from me.”

“That’s different, Pete, and you know it.”

“No, I don’t!” Peter shouts and hot tears creep into the corners of his eyes once more. The pain is lancing up his spine and he knows he needs relief soon or it will only get worse. He needs an alpha’s touch and kiss and  _ knot _ and mate mark or he’ll die, he’s certain. 

Nathan hasn’t said anything or come closer. The sounds of their labored breathing fill the air. 

Peter opens his eyes and sees his brother a foot from the bed. Nathan is standing very still, biting his lip, his eyebrows and forehead wrinkled. He looks like a man contemplating a difficult decision. Peter lets his eyes turn pleading and pouts his lower lip - might as well make the decision easier on his big brother. 

“Please, Nathan. If you knot me, he wouldn’t dare fuck me. If you mate me, he will never touch me again.”

Nathan sighs, heavy and slow. 

“Nathan, you’re my soulmate,” Peter pleads. “Don’t pretend you don’t know it too.”

“Pete…” 

Nathan looks at him, truly looks at him. Peter feels raw and vulnerable, like his skin is flayed and all his nerve endings are open and exposed. 

“I know, Pete. I know.”

“Then come show me.” Peter opens his arms and his legs, inviting Nathan into his body. 

Nathan breaks slowly, bending each elbow like he’s the Tin Man fighting against decades of rust. His dick is already hard, warping the line of his pressed navy slacks. His button down shirt is rolled up at the sleeves and damp with Peter’s sweat. 

He steps closer, hesitating at Peter’s bent knees. “Peter, we don’t have to do this now. It’s your first heat, we can get you through this one alone and then re-evaluate when you’re in a clearer state of mind.”

“What I want has never been clearer,” Peter says, and it’s the truest words he has ever spoken. Every fiber of his being aches for Nathan to claim him and own him. 

“Pete, you’re  _ thirteen _ . You have no idea what you want.” Nathan’s voice is condescending and arrogant, like being nineteen is any smarter or more certain. 

Pushing through the cramps in his womb and the aches in his limbs, Peter props himself up on his elbows and glares at Nathan with all the strength he can muster. “Fuck you, Nathan. I’ve always known you were my mate, even if you’ve always been too much of a goddamned coward to admit it.”

Nathan’s eyes flash with rage and his scent shifts to a threatening mix of musk and smoke. “I’m not a coward, Pete, I’m just not a fanciful idiot. I actually exist in the real world, and consider all the ramifications of the decisions I make.”

Peter feels anger flare with the nausea in his gut and goes for the kill shot. “Fine, then let Dad in here to fuck and breed me while I beg for him to stop. Matter of fact, call up all your knothead friends and let them line up out the door to rape me until I have a whole litter--”

Nathan is suddenly in Peter’s face, his irises a thin ring of blue around his blown pupils. “No one else is touching you,” Nathan says firmly, through grit teeth. 

Peter smirks. “So you’ll sit here and watch me suffer through my heat alone instead? When you have the power to make it stop hurting? That’s what you want for me?”

“No! Yes! Fuck, Pete.”

“That is the idea,  _ Nate _ ,” Peter snaps. Nathan is close enough that Peter slings his arms around his shoulders, to pull himself up. Nathan leans back so their faces don’t touch. Peter peels his shirt off with effort, the fabric sticking to his damp torso. He tosses it across the room. 

“I want to mate you. And I will, one day. Just not today,” Nathan whispers, looking at Peter with so much earnestness and love that the remaining logical part of Peter’s heart melts. It’s not enough to outweigh the deafening roar of heat lust coursing through his brain, his blood, his cunt. He’s still not slick yet, but he can feel it building in the base of his spine. 

“If you do it now, Dad has no chance to hurt me. Ever. If I’m yours, legally, with our souls bound, he can never touch me again. Why wait until tomorrow if we can do it today?” Peter is dangerously close to pleading again. 

“I’m not mating you when you are thirteen years old! It’s not fucking happening!” 

Nathan’s hands are around his waist, squeezing his ribcage to emphasize his point. 

“Fine,” Peter snaps. “But you are knotting me.  _ Now _ .”

Nathan glares at him. “And why the hell would I do that?”

Peter grins, easy, laying back on the bed and pulling Nathan on top with him. “Because you love me, and you’re already hard, and someone needs to fuck me soon, and you wouldn’t let it be anyone besides you.”

Nathan closes his eyes and sighs again, pressing his forehead to Peter’s. “Those sentences are technically correct, yet I still don’t accept the conclusion you’re drawing.”

Peter’s petulance and fear has washed away, replaced by an easy confidence he has only ever seen in others and never before felt himself. His fever has broken, and his limbs are strong, coursing with blood and adrenaline, tingling and awaiting his alpha’s touch. 

“You don’t really need to accept it, Nathan.” He bumps their noses together and Nathan startles away. “I’ll get what I want.”

He flips them in a single lunge, trapping Nathan’s much larger, wider, stronger body underneath his barely pubescent frame. He is already unbuttoning Nathan’s pants and unzipping the fly when Nathan’s body seems to come back online. He bats Peter’s hands away repeatedly, because Peter keeps reaching again. 

He sighs and puts his hands on the sides of Nathan’s neck instead, using the touch as leverage to haul Nathan into a kiss that’s more biting and tongue than a touch of lips. Peter has been kissing his brother as long as he can remember but this is the first time it has ever been like this. Nathan responds, automatically, his hands winding around Peter’s small hips to pull their torsos flush together. Peter is still kneeling on either side of Nathan’s cock and the position gives him the height advantage Nathan usually has. He grinds himself onto Nathan’s clothed cock, suddenly furious about the layers of clothing covering his cunt. 

“Pete, baby,” Nathan murmurs into his mouth.

Peter grinds harder, feels Nathan bite back a moan. 

“Pete, this is still a bad idea,” Nathan says, but his voice and resolve are wavering. 

“Then it’s a bad idea we’ll make together.” Peter pulls back and shimmies his pajama pants and boxers off as quickly as he can, unwilling to be away from Nathan’s warmth for any longer than absolutely necessary. 

Peter fits their mouths back together, while Nathan’s hands flex and knead into Peter’s ass. Peter takes a hand off Nathan’s neck, slowly, inching it down to Nathan’s zipper and hoping he won’t notice until it’s too late. He gets the zipper undone and Nathan’s cock out without any protests from his brother. 

His cunt hasn’t started dripping slick yet, so it’s a shitty idea to try to sink down onto Nathan’s cock dry; but that’s what he does. It hurts like fuck, like his whole body is being ripped in half from the inside out. Nathan’s cock is huge and wide, and Peter has only managed to shove a paltry half-inch inside.

“Pete, Pete, Pete, what are you doing?”

Nathan’s hands on his ass tighten and lift him off. There’s a smear of blood on the tip of Nathan’s dick, and Peter feels an inordinate sense of pride swell inside his chest. That’s his blood there, and his territory is marked indelibly. 

“Baby, you’re not wet enough to take me yet. You’ll just rip and bleed. Might not be able to take my knot at all if you push yourself too hard to start with.” Nathan’s hands and his voice are gentle, soothing, possessive. Fully compliant with fucking Peter today, all his previous protests be damned. 

Peter gets his teeth onto Nathan’s earlobe and rubs his cunt against Nathan’s dick. “Then get me wet, big brother,” he purrs into Nathan’s ear. 

The noise Nathan makes is somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “I’m still not quite sure how I agreed to this.”

Peter shrugs, leaning back to stare into Nathan’s eyes. “Maybe you didn’t. But either way you’re going to fuck me through my heat, and the next one after that, and every single one after that too.”

Nathan tears his eyes away and buries his face in Peter’s neck with a sigh and a nip at his scent gland. He wonders how he smells to Nathan - sweet? Smoky? Floral? 

“Yeah, Pete, I sure will,” Nathan says. 

Peter’s heart swells and his cunt clenches on air. He wants to be fucked and stuffed and filled, even if he knows his body can’t take it yet. “C’mon, Nate, slick me up somehow. I need you.”

Nathan clamps his mouth shut but his groan is still audible. “You have me. God, Peter, you will always have me, I swear it.” 

“I know,” Peter says, and rolls with Nathan as he flips them over so Peter is sprawled on his back on the fluffed pillows, his legs splayed obscenely to fit Nathan between them. Peter’s fully naked and Nathan is fully dressed with his cock jutting out of his expensive pants through the Y-front of his equally expensive silk boxers. 

Nathan kisses his scent gland, his shoulder, his nipple, every one of his too prominent ribs, his belly button. Nathan brushes his mouth against Peter’s sparse pubic hair and licks a stripe on Peter’s soft, small cock. Some omegas develop cocks large enough to harden and penetrate partners, but Peter knows he will never be one of them. 

Nathan finally, finally lowers his mouth to Peter’s cunt and licks up the smears of blood. Peter has never even touched himself, let alone felt a tongue fuck into his cunt, sending shockwaves of lightning up his spine. 

Nathan pulls his tongue out to suckle on Peter’s cock and Peter can feel the wetness left inside and the way his body craves the sensation of liquid dripping from his cunt. Nathan sucks harder and Peter gasps and squirms, arching towards Nathan’s mouth and away from it at the same time. It’s too much and it’s not enough and he feels the fever creeping back over his skin like a flush. 

Nathan tongue’s Peter’s slit and scrapes his teeth against Peter’s cock in the same motion and Peter feels overwhelmed with sensations including --

“Nathan, Nathan, stop stop stop, I think I’m gonna -- “ Peter cuts himself, embarrassed, blushing so red he can see it spread across his stomach. 

“Gonna what, baby? Think you’re gonna come?” Nathan smirks up at him, his teeth looking sharper than a shark’s. 

“It feels like… it feels like I’m gonna pee,” he admits, shame choking his throat and bringing stinging tears to the corners of his eyes.

Nathan’s smile just grows wider. “It feels like that at first, baby, but I promise you won’t. You’ll just come all over my mouth, get you all nice and wet to take my cock without hurting you.” Nathan presses a soft kiss to his cock. “That sound good, Pete?”

Peter coughs past his fear and shame, his jealousy that Nathan knows this, which means he might have fucked other omegas enough to learn that their orgasms feel like. “Yeah, Nathan. Please.”

“Anything you want, Pete.” 

Nathan sucks Peter’s cock with vigor and rubs his thumb up and down Peter’s slit without pushing in. Peter feels the shockwaves up his spine, the wrench in his abdomen like he’s about to piss all over Nathan’s face - then the tingling intensifies until it’s more pain than pleasure and then breaks like a wave crashing against his chest as a gush of slick soaks Nathan’s chin. Nathan chuckles and wipes it off, licking the juices off the back of his hand. 

“You taste amazing, baby,” he murmurs, pressing kisses to Peter’s cunt and cock, as Peter writhes and screams and twists away. Every touch feels like it’s electrocuting him and he thinks his heart might stop if he breathes any harder. 

Nathan kisses his way back up Peter’s chest and fits their mouths together in a chaste kiss that leaves a sticky saltwater taste on Peter’s lips. 

“Your heat broken for now?” Nathan asks, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

As if on cue, Peter’s cunt oozes slick and aches. “You still need to knot me before Dad wakes up.”

Nathan’s cock drags across Peter’s stomach. It looks even bigger from this angle, when Peter can see the whole length. 

“Baby, I don’t think you’re quite ready yet.”

The cavernous, empty ache in his cunt sharpens. “I will be, soon. Touch me, Nathan, feel it for yourself.”

Nathan hesitates, so Peter grabs his hand and shoves it to his wet thighs. Nathan drags his thumb across Peter’s opening and it comes away gleaming. 

“You’re wet, baby, but you’re not ready for my knot.” 

Nathan is breaking, slowly, but Peter can’t wait that long. 

“Then fuck me with the rest of your cock until I’m ready. If I tear, the blood will just smooth the way.” 

Nathan growls and snaps his teeth in front of Peter’s face. “You’re not getting hurt on my watch. Fuck’s sake.”

Peter cants his hips upwards. “Truly, for the sake of fucking, will you get on with it and pound me into the mattress.”

Nathan pushes his forehead into Peter’s cheek and sighs. “I’m going to hell, Peter. You’re going to be the death of me.” 

Peter rolls his eyes. As if Nathan hasn’t said this to him a thousand times about situations far less consequential than fucking his newly presented omega baby brother.

“I feel like you’re not taking me seriously. Treating this situation with the gravity it deserves.” Nathan belies his own words by mouthing at Peter’s jaw and stroking his cock, letting his knuckles brush against Peter’s cunt and cock. 

“Will you get on with it, Nate? I’m getting impatient. Might go see if someone else will fuck me sooner.” 

Nathan growls and sinks his teeth into Peter’s neck right below his scent gland. 

“Are you trying to goad me, baby boy? Do you not realize how dangerous that is?”

Peter snorts. “I realize. I also know it would take a lot more to get you to actually hurt me.” 

“Don’t push me too far, Peter.”

Peter curls his hands into Nathan’s hair and tugs so Nathan looks up at him. “You would only hurt me if I begged for it. And Nate?” Nathan is grinning down at him, his eyes alight. “This is me begging. So it’s up to you to get on with it.”

Nathan bumps their noses together. “Maybe I like you begging? Thought of that?”

“I’ll only beg for so long before I just take what I want from you.”

Nathan just laughs into his mouth, fitting their lips together and breathing each other’s air. “Maybe I would like that too.”

Peter stifles an exasperated scream by sucking on Nathan’s tongue. “Fine, I’ll do that next time. But this time, y’know, my first time, losing my virginity during my first heat, I would prefer if my big, strong, alpha brother  _ fucked me through the goddamned mattress _ .” 

Nathan’s hand flexes and trembles on Peter’s hip, while his other guides the tip of his dick to rub against Peter’s opening. “You make me so fucking weak,” Nathan whispers, sounding almost awestruck. Peter chooses to ignore him and focus on the sensations coursing up the walls of his cunt as Nathan begins to feed his cock inside at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Peter wants nothing more than to speed Nathan up, goad him into being fast and rough to satisfy every primal instinctual urge that Peter’s heat is impressing upon him. But Peter has always been a smart boy, and he figures he shouldn’t press his luck, not when Nathan is finally giving him what he wants. 

The press of Nathan’s cock still resonates as a dull ache, but his slick reduces the friction so there is no tearing, no bleeding, no searing pain. He’s expecting waves of pleasure, like when Nathan’s thumb was pressing just barely inside, but his heat was enough abated by the orgasm that the preternatural ecstasy has lessened. Just a regular first time now, with all the awkwardness and inconvenience usually experienced by only betas. Peter enjoys it, he thinks; the discomfort lapsing into a pleasant neutrality as his cunt becomes accustomed to the stretch and sensation. 

Nathan is still moving so slowly that Peter thinks his next birthday might roll around before they get to the frantic fucking that Peter’s heat is craving. Peter’s spine grows hot and his skin goes sweaty and cold at the same time. 

“Nathan,” Peter moans, arching his hips to push Nathan further into his cunt. 

Nathan kisses and scrapes his teeth against Peter’s throat. “Your heat coming back, baby? You ready for me to speed up?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Peter nearly screams. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, ye--”

Nathan slams his full length into Peter, hitting what feels like a wall at the back of Peter’s cunt. It aches throughout his whole body, the kind of pleasure that registers mostly as pain. Nathan withdraws and then pushes all the way back in. Peter realizes in a distant way that he’s making loud, high-pitched noises but he can’t make himself stop. 

“Oh baby, you feel so good squeezing my cock. I love being inside you; I love fucking you so hard you scream. You scream so pretty, baby boy.”

Peter whimpers and his cunt clenches around Nathan’s cock, making it feel even bigger inside him. The lightning sparks again in the base of his spine and skitters down his legs to his toes. 

“You close to coming again baby? You gonna gush all over my cock, get my knot nice and slick for you?” Nathan is grinning down at him, smug and pleased. 

Peter nods frantically, gasping for air. 

“Tell me what you need, Pete. How can I make you come?”

“Keep going, like this, hard and fast and deep.” Peter squirms, trying to get Nathan even deeper so when his knot forms it stays inside him. 

Nathan hums into Peter’s neck. “My good omega baby brother, coming just from being fucked on my cock. My perfect little boy. Come for me, baby, come for your big brother.”

Peter obeys, immediately, spasming like he was electrocuted and clenching his cunt so hard that Nathan moans, low and broken, and bites down on Peter’s throat. Nathan thrusts hard -- once, twice -- and Peter’s cunt is suddenly twice as slick and slippery. 

Nathan pulls out in a snap and drops limply onto Peter’s chest. 

Peter’s orgasmic bliss snaps. “Nathan, you were supposed to knot me.”

Nathan kisses his shoulder weakly and stays where he is. “You’re full of my semen, Peter. The result is the same scent-marking.” He kisses Peter’s scent gland. “I will always keep you safe.”

Peter’s heart slows to something approaching normal and feels Nathan’s do the same. “I guess if you’re sure it will be enough to stop him…” Peter trails off, unable to continue. 

Nathan snorts, patting the side of Peter’s thigh. “If he tries anything again, I think Mom will rip him apart with her bare hands.” 

Peter laughs, feels a tightness in his chest release and float away from his body. “I would pay to see that.”

“With what money, baby boy? You’re thirteen, you’re fucking broke.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Nathan, who can’t see him do it because his eyes are still shut against Peter’s sweaty chest. “Like you wouldn’t pay for anything I asked you to.”

Nathan rubs his nose against Peter’s chest. “Yeah, Pete. I would.” His voice comes out rougher than it was before, the light airiness of teasing replaced with a guttural sincerity. 

Peter feels a blush drift up his cheeks. “I know you would,” he whispers back. 

Nathan doesn’t respond, but his breathing goes slow and even. Peter’s eyelids get heavier and he joins Nathan in sleep. The consequences of his heat, their scent marking, his father’s reaction can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 13, Nathan is 19 and they have sex. Peter is super enthusiastically consenting. Arthur attempts to rape Peter but is violently stopped by Nathan. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think anything else needs to be warned for.


End file.
